Haptics is a tactile and force feedback technology that takes advantage of a user's sense of touch by applying haptic feedback effects (i.e., “haptic effects”), such as forces, vibrations, and deformations, to the user. A device, such as a mobile device, touchscreen device, and personal computer, can be configured to generate haptic effects in order to provide a more immersive experience for the user. For example, when a user interacts with the device using, for example, a button, touchscreen, lever, joystick, wheel, or some other control, a haptic signal can be generated, where the haptic signal causes the device to produce an appropriate haptic effect. The user can experience the haptic effect, and the user's interaction with the device can be enhanced.